It has been found in recent years that meat-producing animals will gain more weight and gain it faster when various classes of compounds such as vitamins, minerals, estrogens, antibiotics, and tranquilizers are added to the diet. Although the presently available compounds are useful, new materials are still being sought that would produce weight gains more rapidly, to a greater extent, more efficiently with respect to feed intake at a lower cost and without undesirable side effects.
The active compounds of the present invention of the Formula Ia or Ib are known and have previously been used systemically in treating hypertension to cause vasodilation. Additionally, the compounds have been applied topically to cause hair growth.